


waiting for sunrise

by huanzhuyulu (RuanChunXian)



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [51]
Category: Chì bì | Red Cliff (2008)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/huanzhuyulu
Summary: “Must you leave before sunrise?”
Relationships: Xiao Qiao/Sun Shangxiang
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 1





	waiting for sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: red cliff, Xiao Qiao/Sun Shangxiang, sunrise

“Must you leave before sunrise?” Xiao Qiao asked, her breath tickling the nape of Shangxiang’s neck.

In the darkness, Shangxiang’s hand found Xiao Qiao’s; she lifted it to her lips and brushed it with a gentle kiss, before answering, “If I am to successfully sneak into Cao Cao’s camp, I must do so while it is still dark.”

Turning around to face her lover, Shangxiang pressed her forehead against Xiao Qiao’s, adding, “But I promise you, this will help us prevail, and when I return, we will watch the sun rise on a changed world together.”


End file.
